Mario and Spyro: The Night at Spooky Swamp (Chapter 2)
Chapter 2 is the second chapter of Mario and Spyro: The Night at Spooky Swamp written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Grendor". Plot (At Light Hollow, Oswin and Alban are at the library, checking out books) *Oswin: What a lot of books to check out. *Alban: I never knew there would be a bunch of checked out books for people to return. *Oswin: We already have 17 of them missing. Most of the people who check these books out are old. I guess they took forever to read. *Alban: Most of the people in our kingdom are elders. You know that, don't you? *Oswin: Yeah. (Grendor sneaked into the library as he sneak into the book shelf) *Grendor: Naughty dragons, they'll never learn. Now i need a plan to trick them out of the way. Ah ha, jackpot. *create illusions of 17 books at the table* *Oswin: Huh? What's that? *Alban: Wow, i never knew these books would come back to the return pile. *Oswin: What a relief. It's a mircle. *Alban: This is the best day ever. *Oswin: I guess everyone is a fast reader after all. *Grendor: He he he. *Oswin: *touch the books as they are in illusion* zoinks? *Alban: What is this? *Oswin: They're not real! *Alban: What is the meaning of this? They won't show up. *Oswin: It's a disaster. *Alban: Are they invisible in ghost form? *Oswin: I don't see them. What a twist. *Grendor: He he he. Now with some teeth. *make the books have teeth* *Oswin: Ah! Monster books! *Alban: They're not real. Run! *Oswin: Let's get outta here! *Grendor: He he he. My plan is working. *Alban: These books are monstrous! *Oswin: I never seen a book with sharp teeth before. It's a real myth! *Alban: The myths have awaken! *Grendor: Now poof! *poof to make the 17 books disappear* *Alban: What happen? *Oswin: They're gone? *Alban: Someone is trying to prank a trick on us. *Grendor: Oh no, gotta hide. ZOINKS! *Oswin: Who said that? *Alban: Inside voices? *Oswin: Shut up. A real ghost must be in here somewhere. *Alban: There is no such thing as ghosts. *Oswin: Ghosts are real! We have been studying about ghosts since collage. Don't you get it? We have been friends all along since childhood. *Alban: I can't believe it's October and it's the month of spookiness. *Oswin: Good old days of Halloween. *Alban: Something like Treat or Trick! *Oswin: No. It's Trick or Treat whore. *Alban: Got it. Badabing! Badaboom! (At the back side of the library) *Grendor: They can't find me. I will find a way to open up another dimension. Maybe like bringing a monster from the Shadow Realm. That would be a good idea. *use a magic spell to open up a portal, shaped as a mushroom* Huh? What is this? *enter the portal* (Back at Professor Frankly's lab) *Mario: Mama mia, the portal is glowing. *Luigi: Someone must be coming. *Goombella: I think it's a dragon. (like the one from fortnite) *Frankly: Dragon (like the one from fortnite) where? *Kolorado: I don't see a dragon. (like the one from fortnite) *Grendor: *arrive from a portal* Whoa. What is this place? *Mario: What the? *Luigi: That's no piece a spaghetti on your overalls ZOINKS Marco: AW FAWK YOU LOOGI. *Grendor: Well, well, well. What do we got here? *Frankly: Who are you? *Grendor: My name is Grendor, the wizard. *Goombella: A wizard? You don't look like a wizard to me. *Grendor: Be quiet baby mommy. *Goombella: What? *Kolorado: What did you say? *Grendor: I'm not talking to you so silence! *Kolorado: We were just asking. *Grendor: I guess we have a challenge going on. *Mario: Bring-a on. *Luigi: You'll pay for this. *Grendor: Let's fight! *Mario: *fireball at Grendor* *Grendor: Ow. *Luigi: Okie dokie. *fire punch on Grendor* *Grendor: Ooh, stupid. *thunder stock on Luigi* *Luigi: Zoinks! *Grendor: *shoot thunder balls at the lab* *Frankly: Stop this instant! Leave my lab alone! *Grendor: What kind of old man are you? *Frankly: You horn head! *Goombella: Leave the professor alone. *Grendor: Never! *Mario: Stand away from him! *Grendor: You can't tell me what do to! *Mario: Well you're gonna lose. *punch Grendor* *Grendor: *lightning punch on Mario* *Mario: Oof. *Grendor: Gotcha. *Mario: *fire blast on Grendor* *Grendor: Ow. You fool! *Mario: Hyaaaaa! *fire burst on Grendor* *Grendor: No. You idiot. *Luigi: *jump on Grendor* *Grendor: Ow! Watch it moron. *Luigi: Nice try you pain in the neck. *Grendor: Grrrrrr. *Mario: Take a beat. *fireball at Grendor* *Grendor: Whoa. Stop it! *Mario: That what you get for burning us up. *Grendor: You'll pay for everything. *Mario: *fire punch on Grendor* *Grendor: Ooh, stupid. *Kolorado: Kick him out. *Grendor: No! *blast the place up* *Mario: Whoa. *Luigi: What a twist. *Frankly: What have you done? *Goombella: Goosebumps! *Grendor: You'll never learn. All of you! Wicked creatures. I'll deal with you later on. *enter the portal to the Dragon Realms* *Mario: Come back here. *Luigi: He messed up the lab! *Frankly: Oh no, everything's ruined. *Goombella: It's bad. *Kolorado: Oh brother. *Frankly: Mario and Luigi, you must stop this horn head wizard. He has nothing but all the tricks he has done. *Mario: He's a rhynoc. I have faced a rhynoc before at the Dragon Realms. *Luigi: I bet it's one of Ripto's minions. *Goombella: I'm coming with you to check on the dragons and see if Grendor is up to his tricks. *Mario: You're a coming with us. *Luigi: Another ally? Nice. *Frankly: Just jump into the portal and let's go already. *Mario: Fine. *Luigi: Let's just go. *Goombella: Alright, to the Dragon Realms. *Mario: Okie dokie! (Back at Light Hollow, Grendor jumped out of the portal) *Grendor: I must escape this instant. *Oswin: Hey! *Alban: What are you doing? *Grendor: I gotta get the heck out of here. *run and break by the wall to escape* *Oswin: What was that? *Alban: Just a theft trying to steal a book. *Oswin: Who steal books nowadays? (Mario, Luigi and Goombella arrive from a portal) *Mario: Shoot. *Luigi: Nice landing. *Goombella: This isn't the Dragon Realms. It's a library. *Mario: Huh? *Alban: Hey kids, what are you doing here? *Mario: Uh, we're just stopping by. *Oswin: You can't be in here right now. *Alban: You might have to leave. Someone just robbed our library. *Mario: I know it's Grendor. *Alban: Grendor? *Oswin: Who is he? *Goombella: He's just a rhynoc that just sneaked into your library. *Alban: A rhynoc! *Oswin: We have to tell everyone about it. *Mario: Don't just tell everyone now. *Alban: Just leave. We'll figure this out on the Grendor situation. *Luigi: Yo dude i can't believe you just said Grenda with the hard R... (In the sky, Spyro, Flame, Ember and Sparx are heading to the Dragon Village) *Spyro: It's just one of those days. *Flame: Yeah. I'm telling you about it. *Ember: Who would ever bring a wizard just to prank some tricks to us? *Sparx: I hate when bad guys show up to do some pranks. *Spyro: Must be some trick in the middle of October! *Sparx: Why it's already October when people start pulling pranks on everyone? *Spyro: It's just the Halloween way. We can't help it ourselves to stop the people from pranking. *Flame: I guess they hate Halloween afterwards. *Ember: I know Flame. People can't take it seriously. *Spyro: Oh look, we're here. *Flame: Let's go check on the Professor. *Spyro: Right on bitch. (At the Dragon Village, the gang arrive at the Professor's Lab) *Spyro: *open the door to the Professor* Hello there "nigga". *Professor: Ah, Spyro. Welcome back. such refined taste. *Spyro: Good morning "nigga". MORE TO COME Next: Top 7 reasons my wife left me Previous: Mario and Spyro: The Night at Spooky Swamp (Chapter 1) Category:Fanon Category:Fanfictions Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff